Recent work on model pentapeptides using multidimensional femtosecond infrared spectroscopies has proven that it is possible to gain important structural information using these techniques. Specifically, 2 dimensional pump probe absorption spectroscopy on the small proteins apamin and scyllatoxin, have shown that this technique can provide structural information on proteins. Studies using a model cyclic pentapeptide have shown that a model which includes explicit structural information can reproduce the experimental spectrum. Further experiments using three pulse infrared echoes on these proteins has also shown structurally specific signals. In these experiments, the level of complexity has limited the analysis of these systems, even for systems with only five peptide units. Recently Etzkorn and co-workers have reported the synthesis of a three peptide system which has a well defined structure. Because it has only three peptide units, it is possible build a c omplete mo del of its spectral properties, allowing for comparison with our current models. We plan to perform two dimensional absorption experiments and three photon echo experiments on this compound to help confirm our models.